


Mahal, Pa Isa

by oohjongdaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohjongdaes/pseuds/oohjongdaes
Summary: Inggit si Sehun sa anak nyang kanina pa nadede sa asawa nya.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Mahal, Pa Isa

**Author's Note:**

> JUSKO PAGPASENSYAHAN NYO NA AKO. MAKALAT. MAKALAT. MAKALAT.

Bagong panganak si Jongdae kaya't sa bahay lang sya at hindi na sya nagalaw nakahilata lang sya at nanonood ng tv. Habang nasa tabi nya ang crib ng kanyang anak.

Kakatulog lang nito dahil kakatapos nya lang din itong padedehin. Pakiramdam ni Jongdae at taba taba nya. Feeling nya ampanget panget na nya. Matapos ang paghihirap nya ng syam na buwan lumabas ang kanilang anghel.

Sobrang worth it at sobrang saya magkaroon ng baby. Kaya ito na ang time upang magpaganda sya.

Well sobrang daming insecurities ni Jongdae sa katawan. Bakit ba kasi sobrang pogi ng asawa nya? Natatakot si Jongdae na baka iwanan sya ni Sehun at iwan silang dalawa ni Daehun.

Babad sa trabaho ang asawa ni Jongdae kaya't hindi na sila madalas mag-usap. Madalas kasi tulog na sila ng anak nya pagdumarating ang asawa galing trabaho. Mararamdaman nalang nya ang yakap ni Sehun sa kanya sa kalagitnaan ng gabi.

Sobrang swerte ni Jongdae sa asawa nya kaya't ayaw nyang mawala to. Baka kasi sa sobrang panget nya ay maghanap si Sehun ng iba. Yung mas sexy, maganda at mabango. Feeling ni Jongdae maiiyak sya.

Agad syang tumayo at pumunta sa banyo. Sinamantala nyang tulog ang supling nila ni Sehun. Naghilamos sya at naligo narin. Tiningnan nya ang repleksyon nya sa salamin.

Oo petite parin si Jongdae pero ampanget ng tyan nya. May hiwa kasi ito at sunod nyang tiningnan ang mukha nya. Sobrang haggard. Ang itim ng eyebags nya tapos yung dibdib nyang lumalaki dahil sa gatas. Kaya madalas malaki ang tshirt na suot ni Jongdae upang itago ang katawan nya.

Yung baba nya lang ang ikinapproud nya. Meron kasi syang mapuputing legs at malaking pwet. Pero hindi yon sapat! Dapat maganda ka rin!

Nanlulumong pumasok si Jongdae sa kwarto at nagbihis. Wala narin silang time ni Sehun na magmake love. Yon nga dahil busy si Sehun. Pero gusto na ni Jongdae! Gusto na nyang maangkin ulit sya ni Sehun. Ang kaso pano? Sa panget nyang ito?

Sinuot nya ang malaking tshirt ni Sehun at nag suot rin sya ng cycling. Gusto nya ng strawberry cake. Kaya't tinext nya ang asawa upang bumili.

MAHAL  
; se, gusto ko ng stawberry cake.  
; agahan mo ang uwi

SEHUN  
; ok mahal  
; may gusto ka pa?

MAHAL  
; wala na

Tumayo si Jongdae at lumabas nakita nya ang anak nyang naiyak na naman kayat nilapitan nya ito.

"Bakit baby Daehun ko? Gutom ka na naman?" Ngunit iyak lang ang sagot ng anak nya.

Natatawa syang umupo sa sofa at nilabas ang dibdib upang padedehin ang kanyang anghel.

Traffic. Kayat minabuti ni Sehun itext ang asawa na medyo malalate sya. Ngayong maaga syang umuwi para makapagbonding naman ang pamilya nya. Lagi nalang kasi syang babad sa trabaho kaya ngayon pamilya muna.

Bitbit ang strawberry cake at dalawang box ng pizza ay pinark nya ang kotse at dali daling pumasok sa bahay nila ng asawa nya. Nakangiti syang pumasok at inayos ang medyas ng makita nya si Jongdae sa sofa.

Nakaupo ito at karga ang anak nila nagpapadede ito.

Pinagmasdang mabuti ni Sehun ang suso ng asawa. Nadede ang kanyang anak sa kanang suso ng asawa sa mantalang lantad naman ang kaling suso nito na parang sinasabing "Sehun supsupin mo rin ako"

Napalunok si Sehun ng pumintig ang tite nya sa pantalon. Nakita nya ang malusog na dibdib ng asawa. Nakataas ang tshirt nito para mabigyan ng way ang anak nadumidede sa kanya.

Teka? Tshirt ni Sehun yon ah?

"Mahal nandito ka na pala." Ngumiti ang asawa sa kanya at hinalikan sya nito sa labi. Hinalikan din sya Sehun at ang kanilang baby Daehun.

"Wow yung cake!" Agad na hinablot ni Jongdae ang box ng cake at lumakad papuntang kusina.

Napatitig naman si Sehun sa likod ng asawa. Nakasuot ito ng cycling kaya kitang kita ang malaki nitong balakang at pwetan. Napalunok si Sehun.

"Tangina Sehun kakapanganak palang ng asawa mo." Bulong nya sa sarili. "Libog na libog ka naman."

Sinundan nya ang asawa sa kusina hawak parin nito ang baby nila kayat kinuha ito ni Sehun at hinalikhalikan.

"Ang cute ng baby ko. Mana sa mama nya." Nakangiti kong sabi at tumgin kay Jongdae.

"Cute lang ako? Hindi maganda?" Nagpout si Jongdae at inis na sumubo ng cake.

"Maganda syempre." Hinawakan ni Sehun ang mukha ng asawa pero nagulat sya ng umiwas ito.

"Gusto mo ng gatas?" Tumayo si jongdae at naginit ng tubig. 

"Mahal." Nakikita nyang parang naiwas sa kanya si Jongdae kasi nakatalikod na naman ito. "Mahal ko."

"Ibang gatas ang gusto ko." Pinasok ni Sehun ang kamay sa tshirt ni Jongdae at dahan dahang lumakbay sa tyan tapos sa dibdib nang

"Uwaah uwaah." Biglang umiyak si Daehun kayat nataranta si Jongdae at kinuha ang baby mula kay Sehun.

"Yan kasi napakaharot mo!" Inangat ni Jongdae ang tshirt nya at pinadede na naman si Daehun alam nyang gutom na naman ito.

Kayat natukso na naman itong si Sehun.

"Mahal pasok na tayo sa kwarto? Bukas ka nalang kumain ng cake ireref ko lang ito. Pahinga na tayo?" Nakangiting sabi ni Sehun sa asawa kaya ngumiti nalang si Jongdae at sinuntok sya sa dibdib.

"Ang tigas ko na." Bulong ni Sehun. Oo na malibog na sya.

Kaya't napangiti sya sa kanyang binabalak.

"Mahal hindi ka pa tapos magpadede?" Pumasok si Sehun sa kwarto. Tapos narin nyang linisin ang lamesa sa kusina at nailagay narin nya ang cake sa ref.

"Hindi pa." Nanonood ng palabas ni Jongdae at nadede parin sa kanya ang cute na cute na si Daehun. Napalabi naman si Sehun tinabihan ang asawa.

"Siguro panget na panget ka na sakin." Biglang sabi ni Jongdae kayat napakunot ang noo ni Sehun. "Wag mo nga akong tingnan ng ganyan."

"Anong panget mahal?"

"Hindi na ako kasing ganda ng dati no? Pano nalaspag mo na ako!" Inis na sabi ni Jongdae pero sa paningin ni Sehun ang cute cute ng asawa nya.

"Gusto mo laspagin pa kita?" 

"Tumigil ka nga! Naririnig ka ng anak mo." Inis na sabi nito.

Kahit ganto si Jongdae ay alam nyang kinikilig parin ito sa kanya. Kitang kita sa mukha nitong namumula. At sa mata nitong nagniningning. Walang duda, sobrang ganda parin ng asawa nya kahit sa paglipas ng ilang taon.

Maganda nyang nakilala si Jongdae at mananatili itong maganda sa paningin nya.

"Mahal ko, sobrang ganda mo." Nakangiting sabi ni Sehun. Napatigil sya ng titigan nya si Daehun kasi tumigil na ito sa pagdede dahil nakatulog na. Ngunit lumapat ang mata ni Sehun sa dibdib ng asawa.

Umagos lang naman ang gatas sa suso ni Jongdae. Kayat nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongdae ng makita nyang nakita ni Sehun ang kahihiyan nya. Agad na nilagay ni Jongdae ang anak sa crib at lalakad na sana sa banyo ng hilahin sya ni Sehun at lumanding sya sa hita nito.

"Tangina bakit to naagos?" Kinapa ni Sehun mula sa ilalalim ng shirt ang utong ni Jongdae kayat napapikit si Jongdae.

"Wag Sehun.. baka nandidiri ka sakin." Napatingin sya kay Jongdae na nakapikit. Puta? Anong nandidiri?

"Tanggalin mo tshirt mo." 

"Ayoko!"

"Isa." Kaya't tinanggal nya nang pwersahan ang damit ni Jongdae.

Agad na tinakpan ni Jongdae ang dibdib nya. Puta ano bang problema?

"Jongdae wag mong takpan. Ano bang problema mo mahal ko?" Hinahalikan ni Sehun leeg nya pababa sa kamay ni Jongdae na nakatakip sa suso nito.

"Ampanget panget ko kasi..."

"Hahaha."

"Tingnan mo tinatawanan mo pa ako!"

Ang cute ni Jongdae sa totoo lang.

Panong mangyayaring panget sya? Eh sya na yata ang pinakamagandang kilala ni Sehun. Sobrang sexy pa.

"Mahal tangina baliw na baliw nga ako sayo tapos panget panget?" Natatang sabi ni Sehun at binigyan ng isang halik ang utong na may gatas.

"Sobrang ganda mo at kamukha mo si Daehun mahal. Wag ka nang mainsecure. Ikaw pinaka maganda sa buong mundo." Pambobola pa ni Sehun.

"Mahal ahh.. wag ka nga halik ng halik." Kanina pa kasi halik ng halik si Sehun sa utong ng asawa.

"Supsop nalang?" Nakangiting tingala ni Sehun sa asawa.

Ang pwesto nila ngayon ay nasa kama nila at naka patong si Jongdae sa hita ng asawa kayat angat si Jongdae kay Sehun. Pantay ang suso nya at mukha ng asawa.

"S-sige... supsop ka lang mahal." Wala naman syang magagawa dahil alipin sya ni Sehun. Emerut.

Kayat hindi nagatubili si Sehun at agad na sinunggaban ang umbok na suso ni Jongdae sa inang sipsip palang ay nalasahan na nya ang tamis ng gatas ni Jongdae. Napakaswerte ni Daehun Dahil araw araw nyang nalalasahan ang sarap ng nanay nya. Nainggit bigla si Sehun.

Tahimik lang si Jongdae habang imput ang ungol dahil magkabilang sinusupsop ni Sehun ang magkabila nyang utong. Ang unay sa kaliawa pagkatapos naman sa kanan at minsan pang kinakagat.

"Mahal pa isa naman..." nakahawak ang malalaking kamay ni Sehun sa malulusog na pwetan ni Jongdae pinipisil ito habang nasipsip sa suso ni Jongdae.

"Se! Wag tayo dito baka magising si Daehun..."

"Tsk, gusto mo talaga akong sinosolo Mrs. Oh ah." Nakangiting sabi ni Sehun at agad na binuhat si Jongdae papunta sa sala.

Habang sinisipsip parin ang mga suso ni Jongdae, nilapag nya ng dahan dahan si Jongdae sa sofa. Ito ang una nilang pag iisa simula nung nabuntis si Jongdae. Hindi na kasi sya ginalaw ni Sehun simula nung mabuntis sya kaya sobrang miss na nya ang asawa.

"Mahal kantutin mo na ako, sobrang miss na kita." Suot parin ni Jongdae ang cycling at wala syang underwear sa loob, wag kayong maingay kay Sehun. Harot.

"Mahal ang bastos mo na ha." Nakangising sabi ni Sehun. "Wag kang mag alala. Babastusin pa kita."

Kayat mabilis na tinanggal ni Sehun ang tshirt nya kasabay ng pantalon kaya naka boxer nalang sya. Sinunod nman nyang luhuran si Jongdae upang hubarin ang cycling neto. 

"Putangina." Malakas na mura ni Sehun sa nakita. Wala itong suot na panloob. Dahil paghila ni Sehun ay tumambad agad ang tigas nitong pagkalalaki. "Putangina Jongdae. Gusto kitang buntisin ulit."

Kinapa ni Jongdae ang harap ng boxer ni Sehun hinanap ng palad nya ang ahas sa loob ng boxer ni Sehun. Ang tigas tigas ng nakapa nya. Tangina kahit kelan ang laki laki talaga ng alaga ng asawa nya. 

"Uhm..." halos tumirik ang mata ni Sehun ng ilabas ni Jongdae ang tite nya. At salsalin ito.

"Jong-" sasabihin palang ni Swhun na wag isubo pero huli na sya ng dilaan ni Jongdae ang ulo nya sa baba. "Putangina mahal..."

Jongdae! Dont subo. Charot.

Patuloy sa pagtaas baba ang ulo ni Jongdae. Isa to sa mga special talent ni Jongdae. Ang sumubo. Sobrang galing nya kayat laging napapaliyad si Sehun ilang minuto lang ay nilalabasan agad ang asawa. Ganon kasarap ang bibig ni Jongdae. Makasalanan.

"Ugh! Mahal fuck! Don't swallow it!" Nataranta si Sehun ng mabilis syang labasan sa loob ng bibig ng asawa. Huli narin sya dahil nalunok na nito lahat.

"Sa susunod magsasabi ko pag lalabasan ka na." Nakangising sabi ni Jongdae nang aakit. "Mahal... basang basa na ako." 

Tumuwad si Jongdae sa harap nya at tinaas ang pwet upang makita ni Sehun ang butas nya. Napalunok si Sehun. Puta sobrang wild ng asawa nya. And he like it.

Nagddrip din ang gatas nito kayat nanghinayang si Sehun.

"Mahal wag kang tumuwad, di ko makikita mukha mo pag kinakantot kita. Harap ka sakin." Pinaharap nya si Jongdae. "At hindi ko rin masusupsop ang gatas mo."

Tama si Jongdae. Basang basa na nga ang butas ng asawa namumula rin ito. Sinalsal nya muna ang sarili at tiningnan si Jongdae nakita nyang nakatingin ito sa kanya ng may mapungay na mata nakabukaka rin ito sa harap nya. Hawak ang dalawang hita.

"Mahal pinapalibog mo ako..."

"Kantutin mo na po ako Mr. Oh." Malanding sabi ni Jongdae at hinawakan ang suso nya. "Buntisin mo po ako ulit."

Doon na nawalan ng hininga si Sehun at biglang hinalikan ang asawa. Malugod naman syang tinanggap ni Jongdae at nakipaglaban din sa pagsipsip ng dila. Kiniskis nya na ang tite nya sa butas ng asawa at unti unting lumusong.

"Ahh... ang laki..." nakanganga ang bunganga ni Jongdae dahil sa sarap ng hagod sa loob nya.

"Dumoble ang landi ng asawa ko ngayon?" Sinupsup ni Sehun ang utong ng asawa at sumabog na naman ang gatas sa bibig nya. "Pero mas gusto ko yan. Lalo akong nalilibugan. I love you."

Patuloy ang pagulos ni Sehun minsan mabagal at magcocomplain si Jongdae. Pag mabilis naman halos tumirik ang mata ni Jongdae. Habang tinitira nya ang asawa ay sya ring pagsipsip nya sa utong nito.

Sobrang sarap ni Jongdae. Ang swerte nya sa asawa nya.

"Lalabasan ka na?" Hinihingal na sabi ni Jongdae. "Ako mahal lalabasan na..."

Hinagod na naman ni Sehun ang tite nya sa loob kayat natamaan na naman nya ang sweet spot nya. Don na sya sumabog. Kasunod non ang pagsabog rin ni Sehun.

Naghalikan sila at hindi parin inaalis ang tite ni Sehun sa butas ng asawa. Babayo sana ulit si Sehun ng biglang umiyak si Daehun.

Wow. Timing.

Mukhang may kahati na sya sa atensyon ni Jongdae. Pero hindi magpapatalo si Sehun sa anak. Supsop rin sya sa gatas ng asawa at dalawa na silang didede dito. Kala mo ikaw lang Daehun? Ako rin.

Nag leave muna si Sehun sa trabaho dahil magbabakasyon sila ng pamilya nya sa palawan.

"Mahal... dali na padede lang..." ungot ni Sehun sa asawa.

"Mahal! Ano ba! Hindi pa nga nakakadede si Daehun. Iiyak yon mamaya dahil gutom. Mamaya ka na. Pag tapos ni Daehun ikaw naman."

Lumukot ang mukha ni Sehun at tiningnan nang masama ang anak. Agad naman syang binatukan ni Jongdae.

"Ikaw napaka ano mo. Anak mo yan." Inis na sabi ni Jongdae at naglakad sa crib ng anak. Tulog pa ito pero mamaya pag gising nyan ay siguradong iiyak yan dahil gutom.

"Wala naman akong sinabing di ko sya anak." Simangot ni Sehun. "Imbes na ako lang ang didede sayo. Nakikisali pa sya."

"Aba gago ka! Baby yan Sehun. Eh ikaw pababy ka lang! Don ka nga pag ako nainis hindi ka makakatikim sakin." Inis na sabi Jongdae.

"Eto naman si mahal! Joke lang mahal sabi ko nga susunod nalang ako kay Daehun." Nakangiting sabi ni Sehun. "Sa akin hindi lang supsop ah? Papasok rin?"

Agad namang kumunot ang noo ni Jongdae at tumaas ang kilay.

"Anong papasok?"

"Papasok ako sa butas mo? Diba?"

At tuluyan nang nabatukan si Sehun ng asawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? Ehe.


End file.
